gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
A Real American Hero 158
|Synopsis1= In the storm drain system, deep under the Cobra Silent Castle, Snake-Eyes and Scarlett, using scuba gear, are making their way secretly into the castle following a blueprint. She uses her crossbow to shoot out a surveillance camera. An Eel is dispatched to fix the problem with the "broken" camera. High above them, Dr. Mindbender is reporting to Cobra Commander that the camera has malfunctioned and he has dispatched the Eel. Cobra Commander, in full manic Cobra Commander style, begins berating him for bring such trivialities and then complains about his inept B.A.T. bodyguards. Storm Shadow, perched above the Commander, interrupts the tirade. But Cobra Commander screams at him "I hate when you sneak up on me like that! You're supposed to be tracking down Joes." Storm Shadow continues saying that he has discovered the Joes' rally point and it is the Silent Castle, so he is waiting for the Joes to arrive. In the drain below, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes using crossbow arrow and sword kill the Eel. Several miles away, four men, one named Milovan, drive up on a gypsy camper parked right next to the storm drain. They think that turning in the camper to the Silent Castle will get them some money, so they break in the door. Scarlett comes up out of a floor grate, gives the all clear and they proceed into the Silent Castle. But Scarlett senses a presence, voices it just as Storm Shadow attacks. He kicks Scarlett in the head, swings his sword at Snake-Eyes, who uses his Uzi to block the attack. Storm Shadow whips the gun out of his hand. Scarlett has recovered and from behind Storm Shadow fires an arrow at him, but he turns around and cuts the arrow in half in mid flight. But he turns his back on Snake-Eyes to do it. He is forced to turn back to Snake-Eyes and as he does this thrusts his sword into Snake-Eyes' leg. Scarlett throws stars at him which he turns to avoid. Snake-Eyes takes advantage of the distraction and hits him over his head with the butt of his sword, completely knocking him out. Snake-Eyes pulls out the sword stuck in his leg and begins bleeding badly. Scarlett begins first aid and Snake-Eyes signs to her she needs to "Charlie Mike" or continue the mission and leave him behind. After somewhat stopping the bleeding she lifts him up on her shoulders and carries him away saying "That's not happening, Buster." At the Pentagon, General Hawk in full military dress enters through security, using a another name, but the facial recognition software discovers who he is, but it is to late he is already on the run. As he runs down the hall, the soldiers open fire, so Hawk ducks into a janitor's closet. The soldiers think he is now cornered. Scarlett, still carrying Snake-Eyes, walks past the room that Billy and the Baroness are in after finishing a very long sparring match. Billy senses a presence but dismisses it as a wrong interpretation. The Baroness asks him if he knows how to beat the Brainwave Scanner. She moves close to hug and kiss him saying that they could get their lives back. His answer as they kiss is "why would we want to do that?" Dr. Venom watches from a monitor screen in the background. At the entrance to the Silent Castle, Destro and Dr. Mindbender along with a small army of B.A.T.s are receiving the locals who have brought a prisoner and the camper inside the gates of the castle. And it is Duke in his famous uniform, no disguise. Destro immediately puts the Silent Castle on red alert expecting more Joes. From inside the camper, Roadblock emerges with his .50 cal machine gun from a fake floor board and begins laying waste to the small army of B.A.T.s, moments later Rock 'n' Roll joins him with his M-60. Dr. Mindbender runs for cover, Destro and Duke begin fighting. Stalker appears from another part of the camper as does Mainframe all opening fight on the Cobras. Mainframe throws a shotgun to Duke. Just as Destro fires a wrist rocket at the camper. Mainframe radios Scarlett that they have breached the castle and are fully engaged. Hawk, at the Pentagon is actually in a secure communication bunker, that is hidden within the janitor's closet. He is monitoring their actions. The Pentagon soldiers outside the door get C-4 and set it off as an attempt to blow open the door. Baroness and Billy respond to the alert, rushing to guard Cobra Commander. Billy senses some familiar footsteps but they are somehow heavier. He is confused and the Baroness rushes him away. In the next corridor, Scarlett is still carrying Snake-Eyes. Upstairs, the Baroness and Billy arrive to see an empty throne room. But from behind the actual throne they hear Cobra Commander's voice asking them to help him, he is trying to get into his new improved battle armor. He asks them if they can hand him his battle trousers. The Baroness declines to help. Destro and Dr. Mindbender are running up the stairs to help protect Cobra Commander. They pass Zartan who is going down. Destro asks him to create a delaying action. Zartan agrees and using his holographic technics becomes Snake-Eyes. At the Pentagon just after the door has been blown open, Hawk hands a secure phone to the soldiers telling them that someone much higher on the food chain wants to talk to them. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1="'Urg'! This was a lot easier to do with Dr. Mindbender buckling up all the bits in back! Can you hand me the armored trousers?" :--There may be a big flaw with '''Cobra Commander's' new-improved battle armor. |Errors1=* The Pentagon guards note that Hawk has been declared "his own free-fire zone" - in other words, he can be killed on sight. Later they're concerned with taking him alive. |ItemsOfNote1=*Hawk poses as a "Colonel Vorlick." *Zartan disguises himself as Snake-Eyes. *Cobra Commander prefers briefs over boxers. |RealWorldRefs1=* One of the Pentagon guards says Hawk "Did a 'Kurtz' and went off the grid," referring to the character from Heart of Darkness/Apocalypse Now. * Zartan's comments when told to stall come from an announcer's test made famous by Jerry Lewis. |Footnotes= }}